Live a Muggle Life? With HER?
by candy coated bubbles
Summary: Just cuz we live together, doesn't mean you can hog the bathroom' 'And just cuz you're suppose to be my wife, doesn't mean you can nag at me' Hermione and Malfoy must live together to accomplish something. Why? R&R to find out!
1. Happy couple?

Live a Muggle Life? With HER? 

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters - so don't sue me!  
Harry Potter and all of the characters belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling.

A/N: I hope you'll all like this story! Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

Rated M for later chapters.

* * *

** Chapter 1 - Happy Couple? I don't think so  
**

The sun's rays shone brightly over the many gleaming windows of countless shops selling very peculiar products. People of all ages, men, women, children, toddlers all bustling in and out of the shops, packed with countless bags.

Of course, an ordinary person watching these people would think that they had all gone insane. Which normal human would come out of a shop carrying a large owl, or little jars full of frog spawn, beetle eyes or dragon dung?

The shopping everyone was carrying wasn't the only weird thing. It was the people themselves. Who in the world would wear long robes and hold a wooden stick, calling out ridiculous words such as, 'Alohomora' or 'Wingardium Leviosa' to open doors or levitate their shopping bags?

A normal person seeing such things would think that they may have drunk too much, or if they don't drink, the world may have gone insane.

But alas, Hermione Granger was of course, not a normal person and was very much used to her surroundings, she was after all, 21 years old now. As she ate her ice cream outside a glittering shop, a small smile played on her lips as she watched the many witches and wizards pass by, not a care in the world now that everything was peaceful.

"Oh no it's 12 am already! I'm late!"

Hermione ate her last spoonful of ice cream hurriedly and dashed towards The Leaky Cauldron and into a large room that had been reserved.

Sitting in a huge rocking chair, gleaming long silver hair and beard tucked in a belt, blue eyes twinkling behind half moon spectacles and long, aged fingers holding his chin, Albus Dumbledore smiled at the young woman entering the room.

"Good morning Miss Granger." he stood up to greet her and Hermione smiled.

"Good morning Professor," she greeted back. "Where's everyone else?"

"Oh, they are going to be late I presume. Harry, Ron and Ginny are probably being fed a hurried lunch by Mrs. Weasley right now. And as for - "

"I'm here."

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes as she recognized that voice. The voice that had drawled in to her head ever since the first day of school. She turned to meet the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

He stood by the doorframe, his forever trademark smirk glued to his face as he eyed her.

"Ah, hello there my dear Draco," Dumbledore smiled warmly.

"Professor Dumbledore." Malfoy nodded politely in greeting.

Over the many years, he had grasped a huge amount of respect for the elderly wizard. Dumbledore had, afterall, helped him to return to the Light side and defeat Lord Voldemort.

Hermione shuffled a little as she took a seat next to the empty fireplace and at that moment, Harry, Ron and Ginny entered the room looking as though they had ate too much. Once everyone greeted eachother, they all settled down to begin a small meeting.

"Now as you all know," Dumbledore started, "That Lord Voldemort is no more - thanks to everyone sitting here in this room." he gestured to the younger audience.

"All of his supporters either died in battle by members of the Order, or got killed by Voldemort himself. However, the Ministry of Ma-"

Dumbledore stopped talking as Tom knocked and came into the room.

"Sir, someone from the Ministry is wishing to speak to you. I told them you are having a meeting but they said it is very urgent." he said apologetically and Dumbledore nodded and stood up.

"I shall be back in a few minutes, please excuse me." he bowed out of the room and Tom followed.

Immediately, Hermione, Ginny and Ron started talking happily. Since they didn't see eachother very much lately, they were happy to get together during these meeting, but Harry was too distracted. He was looking at those brown eyes that shined happily as Ginny told them about her last date.

'How long is it now? I've loved her so much for so long. I need to propose to her soon...' Harry thought hesistantly.

Malfoy snorted quietly as he watched the 'amazing' Harry Potter drool over what? A mudblood. Sure he had helped the Order defeat Voldemort and all the years he had stood out as the snobby little pureblood prince was an act his father had forced upon him, but hey, he's still a Malfoy. He may not care about blood, but it was sure as hell fun to tease the once bushy haired - now pretty - muggle born girl sitting infront of him.

'Er I did not just say pretty. Damn this heat. I should have ate something before coming, it's making me think strange things..' he scolded himself.

Dumbledore quickly joined them and resumed his talk.

"As I was saying, the Ministry of Magic in Japan has reported a number of strange incidents happening to the muggle residence. It is believed that there are still two or three Death Eaters that have fleed."

Draco looked up quickly to meet those twinkling blue eyes and his face drained of all colour. Did..that mean...?

"It is believed that one of them Draco, is your father."

Malfoy closed his eyes tightly and sighed. Of course that father of his would run away to save his own dirty skin, rather then stay with his 'master' that he boasted so much about. Typical. He opened his eyes to see brown ones looking at him.

'Why is Granger looking at me...Pfft...Is she looking at me with pity? That mudblood.."

He glared at her and she looked down quickly.

'Ha.' he thought with satisfaction.

"This may be asking too much, but I would like you, Draco and," he paused and looked at Hermione

"Hermione, to go to Japan and protect the town that has been said they are currently living in."

Hermione and Malfoy blinked uncertainly at him while Harry frowned.

"I also want you both to live together as muggles like a couple."

The end of this simple sentence seemed to cause chaos as Harry and Ron yelled "What!"

Dumbledore looked apologetic. Hermione blinked rapidly...'Whaat?' while Ginny looked half uncertain, half shocked.

"Sorry?" came the confused voice of Malfoy and everyone turned to look at him. "You're saying...I have to live as a muggle? With HER?" he pointed an accusing finger at Hermione and she flushed slightly, but glared back at him.

"Oh and you think Hermione wants to live with a git like you?" Harry spat, his insides boiling with anger.

"Dream on, Malfoy." Ron finished, glaring.

Dumbledore gave a slight shuffle of his long robes and cleared his throat to draw their attention back to him.

"I pressumed the small dislike between you four had faded after everything that's happened." He said in a slightly amused voice. "I know that you might feel uncomfortable with this idea, but I decided for these two to go on this mission because Hermione is muggle born. She would know all of the customs and systems of muggles. And Draco, I chose you to go because this is your father. I thought you may like to do this yourself."

He paused slightly and added, "Of course, you do not have to go on this mission if you feel you cannot stand it."

Malfoy bit his lip, frustrated. Hermione looked at the floor, the clogs in her brain working non-stop.

'If I live with Malfoy, I'll have to suffer teasing every minute of the day...But I'll have to do this for Dumbledore.'

"Erm, Professor, I'll go on this mission." she said timidly, making everyone, even Malfoy stare at her. She looked a little uncomfortable as she felt Harry's gaze on her and avoided his eyes. She knew he'd try to force her out of it.

"Thank you, Hermione," Dumbledore smiled "For doing this for me." Hermione gave a small smile back and Dumbledore turned back to Malfoy. "What about you Draco?"

Malfoy looked out the window, thinking rapidly. He had always thought his father had got killed by Voldemort. He'd always regretted not killing him himself. Now was the oppurtunity.

'If Granger's agreed to this now, I'll have to be a man and agree. Getting your own way comes with ups and downs I guess.' he sighed and nodded.

"I'm in."

Dumbledore nodded happily.

"Uh, professor, not to spoil this little joyful moment for you, but uh...Why were we called here aswell?" Ron said, confused, referring to himself, Harry and Ginny. Dumbledore nodded.

"Ah yes, you three will have to help these two along the way if you find any more information about the Death Eater's whereabouts." They all nodded, Harry and Ron still looking very angry.

"Now, Draco, Hermione, I have already gotten your house all ready for when you move to Japan. The town is called Tomoeda and is located in Tokyo. Meet me at the Ministry's entrance tomorrow morning at 8 and I shall escort you."

"Yes, sir."

Hermione packed her clothes neatly into her bags, her mind buzzing with thoughts. From tomorrow onwards, she'll have to live with Draco Malfoy as a muggle.

She'll be Hermione Malfoy. 'Oh wait' she thought, 'Japanese people put their surname first...'

Malfoy Hermione.

'Now that definately doesn't go...' she mused. 'Atleast it's just pretend. But I still have to live with him...urgh'

* * *

"Oi Granger!"

Hermione turned at the voice and glared. Malfoy was running towards her carrying a small bag. He smirked as he reached her and she turned away. The Ministry was already packed and they were now waiting at the entrance.

Dumbledore appeared before them, smiling warmly. "We'll be apparating outside your house. Let's go."

With a pop, the three of them disapparated.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww this house is so cute!" Hermione cooed as she stood outside a beautiful small house.

Dumbledore chuckled and Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Now, there are a few things you must know, I will cast spells on you both so you understand and speak Japanese. You will not be able to use magic inside your home as this will attract attention to wizards, and most likely the Death Eaters. You must do everything like muggles, so no apparating or conjuring things from your wand. You will have to pretend to be married otherwise the muggles will be suspicious of two foreigners that are not married, coming into town and living together. Also, stay together all the time during the night as this is the most common time for them to attack."

Malfoy looked pale.

"Everything as muggles?" he asked in a small voice and Hermione giggled. He glared at her.

"I'm afraid so Draco." Dumbledore smiled. "Now, I must be off. I hope you two become a 'happy couple'." he winked and disapparated.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I guess that's a little weird huh? But hey, I promise it'll get better in later chapters. Please read & review! It'll encourage me to write more quickly! Please tell me what you think!

Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww


	2. Wrong Expectations

Live a Muggle Life? With HER? 

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters - so don't sue me!  
Harry Potter and all of the characters belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling.

A/N: OMG! I AM SO HAPPY! thanks to youuuuu people that reviewed! lotsa love and cookies goes to YOU! and I'm sooo happyyy since one of my reviewers is one of my FAVORITE AUTHORS on READ HER STORIES! Candy04! (hugs Candy04 and the rest of the reviewers)

About the magic thing...sorry XD

I mean, they can't use magic inside the house to draw attention to where they live. They can use it outside to protect people and things. sorry if it doesnt make sense xX

Thank you so so so much! Now here's chapter 2!

Rated M for later chapters.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Wrong Expectations

Hermione Granger gave one long sigh of relief as she closed the last of the many drawers she had filled with countless clothes all ranging from the palest colors to the brightest. With a smile she looked around the room, experimenting her memory on where she put what clothes in, when her eyes fell on a pile of dark black and green clothes on the huge bed. Her smile slowly faded as she thought about her new life that she would have to get used to from today onwards in a place she had never visited before, away from her family and friends...and stuck with the person she least wished to be within 10 metres of.

"Granger, how long do you plan on examining every fibre of this room?" a voiced drawled behind her and she sighed and turned to face the git.

"Is that any of your concern Malfoy?" she asked cooly, looking directly into his eyes.

"How do you expect me to unpack my clothes when you're in the room?" he stopped and a smirk came to his face. "Unless, you want to see what my underwear looks like. Why Granger, how sly of you."

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked past him, 'accidentally' stepping on his foot on the way out. Draco winced at the pain but Hermione had disappeared down the stairs before he could yell at her.

'Lucky for you I'm not allowed to use magic...otherwise you'd be sorry' he thought as he turned to his pile of clothes.

* * *

"Thank God Dumbledore has stuff in this fridge." Hermione said, her finger holding her chin thoughtfully. "I'll make some Lasagne! It's been ages since I cooked without magic."

She smiled at herself as she gathered her ingredients and started getting to work. She loved acting like a normal girl after so many years of just using magic; this was heaven.

After she had finished, she sat down to read on the small kitchen table to wait for her masterpiece to finish.

"Peeu! What's that disgusting smell?" Malfoy came in wearing a disgusted expression and pinching his nose, looking at Hermione.

"Dinner." she said simply, not bothering to tell him how much he was exaggerating.

"WHAT?" he looked at the oven and its contents. He turned back to her and stared. "You made that?"

She just nodded her head, not looking up from her book and knowing what was going to come next. "You don't have to eat it you know." she added.

Malfoy frowned and sat in front of her, grabbing a magazine that was left on the table and began to read silently.

'Pfft...So she knew what I was gonna say. Hmph. Man I'm hungry...'

He quickly took a glance at her and frowned some more. Hermione remained reading her book silently.

'Man I hate you so much mudblood. Pathetic muggle borns...' With that thought Hermione looked up sharply and glared at him accusingly.

"What?" he asked with a smirk, though suprised by her sudden reaction to his thought. She didn't reply but merely stood up and opened the oven door to release the delicious steam of hot lasagne. Carefully taking out the dish with her oven gloves, Hermione spooned some lasagne into a plate, got a fork and sat down and began to eat.

'Oh my god that smells delicious...' Malfoy thought madly as his stomach growled with hunger as he watched her chew. 'She's pretending like I'm not here! That mudblood.' he frowned slightly.

"I can't believe you can eat something so disgusting." he remarked, drowning the sound of his growling stomach. Hermione ignored him.

After a few minutes of Hermione's silent eating and Malfoy's failure of pretending to read, Hermione stood up and placed her empty plate into the sink and left the room.

As soon as she left, Malfoy, thinking she had gone off to bed, hurried over to the dish of steaming lasagne and he quickly spooned out a large amount and with some difficulty, swallowed it all in one go.

"Wow. Who would have thought the mudblood knew how to cook so good without magic." he mused to himself as he took another mouthful.

"Excuse me?" came a cold voice and Malfoy stopped eating. Hermione had her hands on her hips as she watched him, her eyes full of anger. Without waiting for a reply, she walked over to him, took the dish of food from him and before Malfoy could stop her, she threw the whole contents into the bin.

"What did you do that for mudblood!" he asked angrily, his stomach moaning in dispair.

"That's what you get for being a git. Learn to cook on your own if you don't like 'mudbloods' cooking." with that she stormed out of the room and up the stairs.

Malfoy stared. 'Wow. She can be scary.' he sighed as he turned to the fridge. "I think I remember Dumbledore saying how to make scrambled eggs..."

* * *

"Merlin I'm still hungry..." Malfoy moaned as he fell back on to his bed, his arms tucked behind his head. "Where is that mudblood anyway...Well, not that I care or anything..."

He sighed loudly. He didn't like living here with that girl. She was getting harder and harder to tease. She wasn't like before in Hogwarts. He also didn't like the fact that his father was alive.

That cowardly scum. Always. Always since he was young had his father been torturing him endlessly about the Dark Side. At first Draco had thought it was right. When he first entered Hogwarts, he wanted to learn all the Dark Arts he could, and of course he wanted to be above all others. But then he saw how his father acted. Afraid of the Ministry, always hiding dark items in the Malfoy Manor. It was then that Draco had decided, if Voldemort was so powerful as his father had kept telling him, why was he defeated by a small, not to mention stupid BABY?

Of course no one knew the answer to that, but it was something to dwell on. If Voldemort was so wonderful, why hadn't he returned to power yet? And then when he did, was so STUPID to think that he, Draco, was his number one spy. While being in his league as a 20 year old man, Draco had grown enough to use his own senses and know which way to lead his life. Which path he should take so as not to regret it even once in his life anymore.

That path of course was to go straight to Dumbledore, the wizard who he had first thought of to be silly. That very silly wizard saved his life and Draco spilled the beans on Voldemort's whereabouts. Then the Potter boy comes along and kills him. After all that, his father had fleed off to save his own skin. This made Draco so angry. He wished for nothing more than to see his father dead. How he wished to be the one to kill him. Now was his chance and he knew nothing was going to stop him.

Draco got up and decided to take a shower. He was thinking way too much.

As he walked towards the bathroom, he was still in deep thought and didn't notice the bathroom lights on. He undressed himself and opened the door.

His eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Standing beneath the flowing water was a goddess with the most perfect body he had ever seen in his life.

Why was a goddess with those long brown hair in his bathroom? His brain had gone numb as he watched the closed eyes of the young woman in front of him slowly rinse the water around her body.

Draco's mind had gone blank and before he knew what he was doing he went forwards, grabbed the girl, turned her around and crashed his mouth into hers.

Hermione's eyes widened in suprise as she felt his strong hands firmly holding the sides of her arms, his sweet lips mingling with the flowing water into her mouth.

'What is he doing?' She thought frantically as she realized his tongue was slowly going into her mouth. But suprisingly, she wasn't doing anything to stop him. To her it seemed like the world had stopped and only her, Malfoy and the rushing water were moving. Slowly she kissed back passionatly, not even bothering to explain herself.

Those sweet lips were hypnotizing him. It was as if every worry and bad feeling inside of him was being washed away with the water above them, draining away his sorrow that he always carried in his chest and down the drain. Suddenly he stopped. His brain working in full gear once again.

'What am I doing?' he backed away as if he had touched something hot. Hermione's confused brown eyes looked into his and he felt himself go red.

'I...what...happened...' he shook his head frantically and turned on his heels and ran out of the bathroom door, leaving Hermione standing under the water, confused as ever at both at what happened and both at the weird feeling stabbing her heart.

* * *

Days passed and life was getting more stranger than ever. Hermione and Draco had not spoken a word to each other since the night in the bathroom and Hermione knew perfectly well that he was avoiding her.

Every morning, he'd wake up early and go out till dark when he'd come home and just quickly go up the stairs, not saying a word or eating anything.

Hermione was as confused as ever at his strange actions in the bathroom, and him ignoring her was only causing her to become angrier. She was confused about her own actions too. Hell, she was kissing him back! Naked on top of it all and in a bathroom. Not once in her life had she lost control over herself like that over a guy and it was annoying the first guy she had done this to was Malfoy.

Thinking of confronting him, the next morning Hermione woke up very early, got dressed and headed towards the small room next to hers where they had decided Malfoy would sleep. She knew he was still inside because of the shuffling noises of his feet. The door suddenly opened and Malfoy bumped into Hermione. Losing her balance, she grabbed on to his shirt and straightened herself up, looking up at him with serious eyes. But he wouldn't look at her.

"What do you want so early in the morning mudblood?" he said coldly, looking at the door instead of the girl infront of him.

Hermione glared furiously.

"Why did you do that." she said, more as a statement then a question.

"Did what?"

Hermione felt her cheeks flush. How could he act like this? As if nothing had happened!

"You know perfectly well what I mean Malfoy."

"And what's that?" he asked mockingly.

"The other night! Putting it bluntly as you seem to have lost some memory, would you kindly explain to me WHY you suddenly decided to plunge your tongue in my throat, naked in the shower?" she asked heatedly, standing tall though her face was red with embarassment.

'Damnit...she put it in such a good way...' he thought frantically.

The truth was, he didn't know the answer to that question either. Why had he done it? He had no idea.

'What am I thinking? Of course I know why I done it' he thought cooly, finally looking at her red face.

"Oh mudblood, please don't tell me you actually thought I liked you or anything?" he smirked coldly. Hermione felt another stab in her heart. What the hell?

"The truth is, since we've come here to Japan I haven't been with any girls lately. You know, those girls that normally follow me like I'm their god. You know what type I mean." he winked at her and Hermione's eyes stang as she held back her tears.

"I just saw you in the shower naked, watching you wash off your filth. Even though it was quite disgusting, being a man is tough. I couldn't give in and had to do something. You know. To relieve myself. So now if you don't mind, you're wasting my time mudbl-"

SMACK

Hermione had held her tears back quite well and forced all her emotions into her right hand which had left a bright red mark on Draco Malfoy's left pale cheek.

"You bastard..." she whispered in disgust and ran down the stairs and out of the house.

Malfoy stood rooted to the spot, his cheek stinging like hell. 'How DARE that mudblood hit me! Even TOUCH me? That little bitch...'

With that, he turned and locked himself in his room for the rest of the night.

* * *

'How dare he. How dare that asshole say something like that. I can't believe him! Why the hell did I ever agree to this anyway?' Hermione fought in her mind as she walked out of the front garden and walked along the peaceful streets of Tomoeda. She hadn't had enough time or energy to explore her neighbourhood and she thought she might as well do it.

After looking around the many houses and greeting a few people who were on their way to work or school, Hermione found herself smiling again.

'This place isn't so bad afterall.'

"Oh..." she cooed as she found an entrance to a small but incredibly beautiful park full of cherry trees and blooming flowers of all colors possible. The smile on her face grew wider and she settled herself beneath a huge cherry tree, watching mothers holding their childrens hands coming in and out of the little heavenly sanctuary Hermione had just discovered and she closed her eyes for a small nap.

------------------------

"Damnit..." Draco growled at the empty fridge in front of him. "Why does that mudblood frustrate me so much?" he yelled as he slammed the fridge door shut and sat down at the table, his head resting on the surface. He gave a long sigh.

'I guess I did confuse her as much as I confused myself. Why the hell did I do that for?' he wondered frantically.

'And what confuses me most of all is she actually kissed back...' he closed his eyes.

'That feeling of her lips...never ever have I felt it before on the other millions of girls I've kissed for fun...' he sighed.

'That body of hers...I didn't see everything of it...but it was so perfect...' he stood up suddenly.

'What the hell am I doing? Thinking stuff like that...Merlin something is seriously wrong with me. But anyway, I'll show her. I'll do something she'd never expect me to do in a million years.' And with that, he left the house.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at her watch. 12:30pm. 'Damnit I slept so much...in a park!' She stood up and stretched, realizing no one was in the park anymore except her. She gave a last huge sniff of the waft of flowers and left through the entrance.

The sun smiled down rays of warm light that made her want to skip around in joy. She'd decided to be the bigger person and do something about Malfoy.

'After all,' she thought with a weary smile, 'he is supposed to be my husband.'

She decided to go do some serious shopping as their house was almost empty of most edible food. As she walked out of the shop, her arms full of bags, she hopped on to a bus and took a seat by the window.

A few minutes later, as the bus came closer to their house, the bus stopped and more passengers boarded. A young man came and sat in the seat next to Hermione and she smelt the faint scent of alcohol lingering around him. He turned to look at her and gave her a lopsided smile and put his arm around her.

'Oh great. Here we go.' she thought as she stood up from her seat and the man followed suit.

"So what's your name baby?" he asked with his stupid smile and Hermione pretended to be checking her watch. The next few minutes, he continued to ask stupid questions, none of which she replied.

Nearly jumping for joy as the bus slowed down to her stop, Hermione quickly stepped out through the doors. To her horror, the man followed.

Walking faster than normal, Hermione made her way home. 'Oh God.' Normally when this happened, she would jinx the annoying guy and then obliviate his memory, but she'd foolishly left her wand at home. Suddenly, she felt a strong hand firmly grab hold of her arm, and without waiting to think she whacked the bags full of groceries at the man's head.

"Merlin Granger what the hell was that for!" Draco Malfoy yelled as he rubbed his head. Hermione stared at him.

"M..Malfoy?" she asked timidly.

"No, the Easter bunny." he snapped as he rolled his eyes. He expected her to have a comeback but to his surpise she smiled happily. "Wh-what are you smiling at?" he asked, looking at the house behind her.

"Nothing, nothing." she giggled. He looked confused. "I'm sorry." she added.

He stared at her. 'Wow. This girl suprises me day by day.' he thought. A few moments of awkward silence passed.

"Me too." he finally said.

"Huh?" she looked up into his grey eyes questioningly and he frowned.

"I'm not gonna repeat myself!" he said impatiently. She smiled, knowing what he meant and that he was sorry for what had happened in the morning. Deciding not to push matters further and keep this rare truce between them, she nodded.

"Let's go home." she said and dumped the shopping bags on to his arms.

"Hey hey I never said I'll carry these for you!" he frowned, but she just winked at him and he felt his face flush. 'What the hell?' he thought, shaking his head and following her to their house.

'Did he just blush..?' she wondered silently, walking slowly. 'There's so much I don't know about him. Will there ever be a time where we'll...I don't know...Be friends?' she mentally laughed at the thought.

"Oh yea," he said suddenly as they reached their front garden. "Why did you suddenly attack me with your shopping bags may I ask?"

Hermione smiled sheepishly as she opened the door and went in, Malfoy following her and dumping the bags on the floor.

"Ehm..I thought you're the drunk guy that was following me." She smiled apolegetically.

Draco felt a rush of anger rise deep in his chest. And he knew it wasn't for the fact that she thought he's a drunkard, but for the fact that some drunkard was following her!

'That bastard...' he thought angrily. Realizing Hermione was staring at him, he quickly put on a mocking sad face.

"Why Granger, you know I don't stalk married women." he said and he laughed as her face turned red.

'I guess she's not so bad...'

'I guess he's not so bad...'

* * *

A/N: okay! that's that chapter done. I know it's not very good so I'm sorry about that..but I think as it progresses, the story will get better! So please please bare with me!

And please please Review! I know some people just read it and don't review. Even if you didn't like it, please review and tell me so I can try to make it better. I'm hoping for more reviews so I can write the next chapters more confidently.

Thanks to all of you that did review and will! I love you allll!


	3. Author's Rant: your opinion please!

Hey guys...I can't believe how many reviews I got...I'm SO HAPPY!

I'll be posting the third chapter soon but I wanted to ask your opinion. Should I change the rating of the story to T or keep it M? I don't want readers to be uncomfortable, so please tell me what you think and what you'd like. Thank you sooo much to everyone that revied!

I love youuuuuuuu alllllll muchooo! (gives you all hugs and cookies) I'll be mentioning you all in my chapters!

((((Candy Coated Bubbles)))) 


	4. Channels

**Live a Muggle Life? With HER?**

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters - so don't sue me!  
Harry Potter and all of the characters belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling.

A/N: I'm sorry! I'm really really sorry! I know I took a hell of a long time to update but I sweaaaar it wasn't my fault! Just as I finished writing this chapter on exactly 11th October (which is still late to update but still!) I planned on adding it the next day, but guess what happens? Yup. My internet dies. So please don't be mad. But now it's back and running! I'm hoping to update the story again in a few days to make up for this!

But anyway...all I can say is...woah. I LOVE YOU ALL! I can't believe this weird story got so many reviews! thank you all sooo much!

My lovely reviewers:

**malfoysvixen, Aoyama-Ichigo, Candy04, lil-RaBi, amwong88, frenchpiment; Dee; gatepirate61, mysticpam, Zuko Is Really Hot, swmfree, KayeRyoko (thx i love urs too!), me, miztiffyXP, vrit-girl, iluv2dance, inulover101, readerlovster2, BohemianSpoon, carly, dracodolenz, DragonGirl81, XxSexyShanicexX, faerydust824, rhiannon-shaxington, pinkshoelaces, marajade64, sarah**

Thank you alll! hugs hugs and cooooooookies - if I've missed your name somewhere, sorry I'm really blind xX

Now, since nearly everyone said to keep it M, it's..M! though the M bits are gonna be coming in later chapters.

I would really appreciate if someone will be willing for me to send them my chapters to read and tell me what they think...is that a Beta or something? Whatever it's called, if someone doesn't mind, please tell me! I appreciate it alot!

Thank you so so much! Now chapter 3!

Rated M for later chapters.

* * *

** Chapter 3 - Channels**

"Granger! How much more are you going to buy?" Malfoy whined, settling himself and countless bags upon an empty bench. Hermione giggled as she sat next to him.

"Sorry, sorry." she smiled at him, making his heart skip a beat. He looked away. "We can go home now!" she added.

"Oh thank Merlin. I was thinking you might have mistaken me for a champion octopus." he said as they stood up and made their way towards the train station.

"I'm bored.." Hermione sighed impatiently. "I forgot to buy some books!"

"Oh no! It's the end of the world." Malfoy mocked, a little annoyed but still amused. Hermione glared at him then smiled.

They continued the journey home, laughing and teasing one another endlessly though this time they knew it was jokes between friends and nothing spiteful was said.

Hermione wanted to know everything about Malfoy. The past days they'd gotten extremely friendly. Was it because they were both adults now and knew that they had to live with eachother without ripping the other person's head off because it was all for the sake of Dumbledore and the mission? Or was it because of the silent truce they had made that day outside their house? Or was it because she...

She shook her head violently at the thought, sending her brown curls all over her face as she entered the house in front of Malfoy who stared at her.

"Now I'm really fearing your sanity Granger." he said in a weary voice, closing the door behind them. Hermione turned to look at him confusedly.

"Huh?" she blinked at him. And he had to use an immense amount of control to hide his smile. 'She gets so cute when she's confused. Er I mean...I didn't think that...bah what's wrong with me...'

"Nothing, nothing. Just thought you're trying to immitate a dog and get rid of fleas on your head or something. Not suprised as you have so much hair. Be careful though, your head might just fall off." he said in a serious tone before kicking his shoes off and hurrying upstairs before Hermione could register what he had just said.

Hermione stared after him. 'Huh?' she thought then she frowned. 'He probably teased me again. Though I don't know what he said, I'll whack him anyway.' she smiled and ran up the stairs to find him.

* * *

"So...you poke these little buttons? And they show you a hologram of another world right? What're these things called again?" Malfoy scrunched up his nose in deep concentration as he examined the mysterious object in his hand and the big screen in front of him.

"That thing in your hand is called a remote. And that thing with the screen is called a television." Hermione answered, unable to hide her amused smile. "Here."

She leaned against him and her fingers brushed against his as she pressed the on button. There was an awkward pause between them that was quickly silenced by a loud laugh from the television.

"So um, yeah." Hermione continued, trying to regain her normal voice, but was appalled as the sentence came out as a high pitched squeak. Malfoy raised his eyebrow at her and she cleared her throat. "You press these two to change the channel." she looked down, indicating the Up and Down arrows of the remote, trying hard not to look at Malfoy's eyes. She knew she was blushing, but why she was doing so, God only knew.

Malfoy had to smirk. Her expressions were so easy to read. He decided not to mention anything and began to press the buttons, gazing interestedly at the screen. Faces passed in a blur as he kept changing the channels.

"Are you gonna decide which one to watch now or should we wait another century?" Hermione asked. He looked just like a little kid playing with the remote. His face looked interested and amused as he watched the many different people in different places doing different things. He stopped on a channel and Hermione's eyes widened.

"Malfoy!" she yelled disgustedly, grabbing the remote from him and turning it off.

"Eeeeewwwwwwwwwww!" he laughed, looking at Hermione's expression. He couldn't stop laughing. It was a coinsidence that he stopped right on an...adult channel, but he was glad he did. Seeing this face infront of him was worth anything, even gay porno.

Hermione hit his arm hard. His laughing slowly began to decrease and finally he was able to keep a straight face.

"Muggles really are disgusting..." he said, wiping his eyes. Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"That's rich coming from you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on admit it Malfoy, you know you like a little guy-on-guy action." she giggled at his expression.

"Please Granger, don't tell me anymore about your fantasies. I take no pleasure in watching two men playing with eachother's...sticks." he smirked as he saw her cheeks flush a brilliant shade of magenta. "I like what any normal guy likes. Sexy girl-on-girl action. Ah. Heaven." he put on a highly blissful expression that earned him a dirty look from Hermione.

She got up abruptly and rushed up the stairs, chest puffed out and nose held high. Cheeks flaming red to rival all of the Weasley family put together. Malfoy smirked. 'She is so a virgin.'

An hour or two later, he heard Hermione coming down the stairs. Getting ready to do some serious teasing, he turned to look at her and his mouth dropped. Standing there, checking her watch, Hermione wore a tight, pink halter top which hugged her curves and her perfect breasts. Tight, black pants showed her perfect figure and made her seem like a model. She looked up at him and raised her eyebrow. Malfoy quickly shut his mouth and cleared his throat.

"Where're you going?" he asked casually, looking at the other side of the room. Hermione smirked.

"Dinner." she replied, getting out her shoes. "Coming?"

'Please say yes.' she thought, not knowing why. She just wanted to be around him as much as she could. No matter how much of an asshole he could be sometimes with those remarks of his.

"Well..." he started, looking thoughtful. "I don't really feel like going out tonight."

Hermione's face fell. "Oh." she said, putting on her shoes. Malfoy watched amusedly. 'She really is easy to read.'

"But, Dumbledore told us not to go anywhere alone at night so I might as well come. And I'm hungry too." he added, getting up. Hermione smiled and he stood up.

"Gimme five minutes to get ready."

* * *

Malfoy whistled. "Haven't had Italian food in ages. You're so thoughtful Granger." Hermione rolled her eyes as they entered a big restaurant filled with many customers and took their seats in an empty space next to the grand windows. As the waiter gave them their menus, Hermione looked through her choices thoughtfully, her brow slightly creased in concentration. Malfoy on the other hand was finding it hard to concentrate. Hermione's legs seemed to keep brushing against his and he found this very distracting.

He looked up from his menu and smiled slightly at her face. At that moment she looked up too, suprised that he was looking at her.

"Decided?" she asked. He nodded.

"Mmmmmm this is delicious!" Hermione said happily as she ate through her pasta. Malfoy nodded in agreement. "Hey Malfoy?" she asked a little hesistantly, placing her fork on her plate. He looked up at her, suprised.

"What?" he asked curiously. Hermione looked right into his eyes and he felt himself blushing slightly. 'Oh thank Merlin and the lord for being in a candlelit restaurant.' he thought stupidly.

"Well...I was thinking. I mean, we're living together and everything, and we don't know for how long." she said as a matter of factly. Malfoy nodded for her to continue, wondering where this was going to lead to.

"I don't know anything about you." she said bluntly, still looking into his eyes.

"Well I don't really write autobiographies of myself to give to everyone I meet." he said teasingly. She rolled her eyes.

"Then how about," she paused, a small smile playing on her lips. "you write one and give it to me?"

Malfoy raised his eyebrow. "Why're you interested Granger?" he smirked. "Wishing you can live with me forever? Want to play the knowing wife do you?" he teased and Hermione blushed.

"No!" she said defensively. "Well...actually, maybe I do."

Malfoy stopped smirking. She admitted it? Wow. He never met anyone that was interested in his life. If you don't count his father who practically tried to RULE his life. But other then that, no one cared. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes and could see she was serious. There was a sense of hoping in there and he found he couldn't refuse.

Not really knowing why, he set his fork down too. "What do you want to know?" he asked.

Hermione blinked. 'He's going to tell me? Wow. Maybe he's just bluffing...Well we'll see soon enough.'

"Everything."

Malfoy's eyebrows were in danger of disappearing on top of his head. "Everything?" he repeated. Then he smirked again. "Wanna know how many girls I fu-"

"SHUT IT!" she interrupted, covering her ears with her hands. Malfoy had to laugh and everyone looked at them. Hermione blushed. "Be serious will you!" she pouted. He stopped laughing and nodded, still smirking.

"Okay okay." he rested his chin on his hand and looked at her.

"Tell me about your childhood and how you grew up?" Hermione suggested, looking hopeful.

"Well I'm not going to be telling you how I wet the bed or ate my bogies because you know a gentleman like myself was very well mannered ever since I was born." Hermione rolled her eyes. Could this guy have any more ego?

"Okay, okay. Well, I was born and raised in the Malfoy Manor ever since I can remember. I have no brothers or sisters so naturally I got all of my parents attention." he paused. "I know that years before my mother was pregnant with me, both my parents had joined Voldemort and became Death Eaters. My father became a spy for Voldemort and was trusted above most others. A year and a half after I was born, was when Voldemort was beaten by Potter and this was when my family was in disaster. My father had to pretend he and my mother had been put under the Imperius curse and was forced to do Voldemort's deeds. Fudge ate the bullshit of course and I grew up to be the snotty little asshole everyone knows me as." He inclined at Hermione and she whistled innocently.

"As I got older, my father told me more and more about the Dark Arts and Voldemort. At first I was really pleased and wanted to learn everything I could about the Dark Arts and become Voldemort's follower like my father. My father also told me about bloods. Everyday he would sketch into my head how pureblood wizards were better and superior to muggleborns who were considered dirty. Of course I wasn't one to argue with him and I took on that role when I came to Hogwarts. Acting as if I hate you because of your blood. But later when Voldemort came to power, my father went crazy. He tortured me and my mother endlessly, talking about nothing other than Voldemort. It went so far that my mother was taken to St. Mungo's Hospital and she's been there ever since. And then...you know the rest. When I was told by Voldemort to kill Dumbledore, I turned him in and Potter killed him. And I've been living alone till this mission." He finally stopped and he took a sip of his drink. That was the first time he had ever told anyone about his life. About how he felt. He looked up at the girl in front of him.

Hermione was looking at him, amazed. She had never stopped to think about Malfoy's life. She never knew his asshole-self was enforced by his father and knowing this made her feel at ease for some reason.

Without knowing what either one was doing, they slowly brought their faces towards eachother. Their eyes locked and each lost in a hurricane of thoughts.

Just as their lips were about to touch, Malfoy's eyes widened. He stood up suddenly, knocking back his chair. Hermione, confused looked at him. He was facing the window, his face expressionless. Before she could ask anything, he'd run out of the restaurant. Not waiting to think, she ran after him.

'That can't have been...' he thought frantically, rushing pass the waiters and out of the door. 'But there's no mistake..it HAD to be him...'

* * *

A/N: well...Malfoy certainly talks alot doesn't he? sorry about that. I think this chapter is shorter than the one before...Sorry about that too.

But anyway, please please please please review and tell me what you think! Thanks to all of you that have and will review!


	5. Annoying Beeps

**Live a Muggle Life? With HER?**

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters - so don't sue me!  
Harry Potter and all of the characters belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling.

**A/N:** Okay... well... (ducks) sorry sorry for a late update again...I did promise I would update sooner didn't I? Oops..But! This time, I can't say it wasn't my fault, because it was because I let my stupid self accidentally delete my entire My Documents. I'm so smart aren't I? Yup. So I was peed off at myself and took longer to re-write the chapter...But here it is! and I think this story is going to finish up in a few more chapters..I don't like making a story go on for too long.

Thanks soooooooo much to all my fantastically awesomeness of reviewers whom I love with all my heart! You guys are the best!And of course, **HotKat** who sent me an email, you are awesome! You really made me get back the will to write again! Thank youuuu!

Rated M for later chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Annoying Beeps**

'I found him, I found him, I finally found him...I'll take revenge for all those years of torture...Finally I'll make him pay...'

Draco Malfoy didn't have the slightest inkling of where he was, where he was going or where he was just a few minutes ago. The only thing he knew was that by all means, he had to follow the man that was sprinting through the crowd in front of him. The man infront of him had turned into the alleyway round the corner...his father was just a few more steps out of reach...Finally he could do what he had set out to do...

As Draco turned to place his foot in the alley, he was violently turned around on the spot. Hermione's cheeks were flushed with pink and she was looking up at him breathlessly. Obviously, she had just ran the whole way with him. Suddenly realizing, he turned around to face the alley once again and to his horror, no one was there anymore.

He had apparated. He had ran away. Again.

Violently brushing his fingers through his silky hair, he kicked a box lying open on the floor, frustrated. At Hermione, and mostly at himself. He rounded on the girl in front of him.

"Malfoy what's wro-"

"You bitch!" he yelled at her, ignoring the little voice in his head that was telling him to calm down.

Hermione would have liked it better if he had slapped her. "What?" she asked. It had been a while since he'd insulted her like this and she felt anger slowly take over.

"You let him escape! You made me lose him!" he said furiously, his hands shaking.

He knew Hermione didn't have the slightest clue about what had just happened and was probably worried about his sudden reaction, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to release his anger on something and she was the best and closest option.

Hermione just stared at him, unable to say anything.

"Would you care to explain what you are talking about Malfoy, or do you want to just continue shouting at me?" she asked coldly, though deep inside she was scared and hurt by his attitude.

"That was my father, Granger!" he said loudly, punching the wall behind him, which did nothing other than give him a throbbing pain against his knuckles. Hermione stared. Now she felt bad. Really bad.

"I am so sor-"

"Damnit, you always have to get in the way don't you?" he asked furiously, oblivious to the fact that Hermione was apologizing. With that, Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she apparated away.

Draco stared at the place she was standing a second ago. 'Oh shit...' he thought stupidly.

* * *

"Asshole! Dumbass feret! Snobby little bastard!"

A few minutes later, Hermione examined her large room with satisfaction for her handywork. Nearly every pillow that once occupied her bed were now either scattered roughly across the floor or on top of her many dressers and drawers, throwing the original contents, broken and shattered on to the floor. Her lamp shade had come loose and was threatening to fall on top of her head.

She then looked down at the last, snowy white pillow in her hand and took a deep breath. Closing her eyes, she bought her arm above her head, forming her fingers into a strong fist and with an almighty 'ARRRGHHH!', successfully beat her pillow into a pulp while imagining a certain blonde bastards face on it.

Giving a big satisfied smile, she reached for her wand.

"Repa- Oh damnit!" She put her wand down again, frustrated and began to clean the mess up with her bare hands. 'Muggle life can seriously suck sometimes...'

* * *

'Great, now I can't go inside the house or else I'm going to argue with Granger. Just great... I need time to clear my head...' 

Malfoy walked down the silent street, the wind slapping against his pink cheeks and blowing his hair all over his face. He reached the front of their garden and sat down. He looked up to see the windows all shut and all the lights turned off. 'Granger must be really mad at me... Oh who cares about that mudblood anyway...' he asked himself, placing his head in his hands.

A few hours later, droplets of rain began to poke him, but he ignored them, his eyes wouldn't open. 'Can't fall asleep here...' he thought as his head whirled through the wonderous world of dreams and rain pounded on him harder and faster.

"No...Stop it. I don't want this anymore...Stop it. Leave her alone... What has she ever done to you... No... Stop it!"

A mirthless laugh echoed in the darkness and the shrill crying of a woman pierced his eardrums.

"Imperio" the laughing voice drawled.

"NO! STOP IT! I DON'T WANT TO! I WON'T HURT HER! I'm not going to turn into- CRUCIO!"

The woman's crying voice died away as a shriller piercing scream took over. The laugh still continued to echo, as heartless and cruel sounding as ever.

"STOP IT! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! I SAID STOP IT!"

Malfoy's eyes snapped open to find bright, cheery sunshine pouring through the wide windows onto the huge room of his house. Granger's house. Their house. He blinked a few times and adjusted to the light, his heart pounding and threatening to leave a permanent tatoo on his chest. It was then that he realized he had a very firm grip on something.

Hermione Granger was looking at him with what looked like half scared and half confused face, staring intently at him, schocked by his actions. Malfoy looked down to see his own hand gripping Hermione's and he let go quickly.

Silence.

"Wha...what happened?" he asked confused. Hermione stood up and began clearing up the surface of bedside drawer which was occupied with many small bottles of medicine, jug of water and scattered tablets. She turned to him.

"You fell asleep at the front of the garden." she replied, her voice even, eyes expressionless. "And you were just having a bad dream."

"Oh..." his memories came flying back of the past night and his dream began re living itself inside his brain. He knew perfectly that it wasn't just a dream. It was a memory. A memory he deeply buried away from his mind at all times. Not wanting to think about it anymore, he raised another question.

"How did I get here?"

Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"How do you think? Santa Claus carried you on his back?" she said sarcastically and he frowned.

"Well than how? I don't remember waking up and coming here... If I had, I would have gone to my room..." he said thoughtfully.

"Jeez can't I get any credit here?"

"What?"

He stopped and looked at her weirdly. "Don't tell me..." And he burst out laughing.

"Hahahaha!..." he clutched his stomach as he imagined how she ever managed to do that. "Oh Merlin Granger, sometimes you honestly crack me up...hahaha.."

Hermione stood there with a cold glare on her face.

"Ya, Malfoy. Very funny. Hilarious."

When he finally got his breath back, he smirked at her and she frowned more.

"Sorry Granger, it's just hard to believe a bookworm like you could do that."

Hermione's lip twitched slightly. 'Obviously I haven't shown Mr. Malfoy the true power of my fists.'

* * *

"Owwwww..."

Half an hour later, Malfoy was sporting a black eye and a cut lip which was being tended to by a much happier Hermione.

"That hurt Granger..." he whined pathetically as she smirked.

"That's what you get for underestimating me, hunny." she said happily, standing up to leave. Malfoy however, grabbed her arm with suprisingly great reflex and firmness.

"Don't go." he said, in what appeared not as an order, but as a slight plead. Hermione, taken by suprise, sat back down beside him, wondering about his unusual action.

An awkward silence passedwhen Draco finally opened his mouth.

"I..I'm sorry about last night." he said sincerely. "I didn't mean to take my anger out on you..."

Hermione felt a great big stab at her chest and she nodded slowly.

"It..it's okay. I'm sorry too for getting in your way..."

Her last words trailed away as she felt Malfoy's lips gently brush hers. She slowly closed her eyes and leaned slightly forwards...

'This is it.' they both thought in unison.

As their lips finally touched properly, both eyes firmly closed, waited for the-

RING RING

Hermione and Draco both snapped away, as though their faces had touched something real hot and turned to stare at the small silvery device on the bedside table. Hermione, blushing, quickly grabbed her phone.

"Hello?" she said breathlessly, turning her back on Malfoy so he wouldn't see her bright red face.

"Hi Sweetheart, it's mum and dad!"

After nearly 20 minutes of parent-and-daughter conversation, Hermione put her cell phone down and finally turned to look at Draco, who was wearing a big scowl.

"So!" Hermione said in a too cheery voice, forcing a cheesy smile. "What does lil' Malfoy want for dinner? How about pizza? Yep, great idea! I'll go order some now!" and with that she skipped out of the room without a backwards glance, leaving Malfoy staring at the spot with a bigger frown than before.

"Stupid muggles. Why do they have to invent annoying beeps for?"

* * *

Oooooooookay, that was short! But atleast I wrote it! I'm so lazy..yep...sorry...

Anyway, I'm not gonna start writing the next chapter until I get till I get 15 reviews!

xxxxx

candy bubbles


	6. Don't Understand

Rated M for later chapters.

Chapter 5 - Don't understand

Ginny Weasley was sitting inside The Leaky Cauldron, looking at the two people sitting on either side of her. She rolled her eyes as they both sighed.

"Oh for goodness sake!" she snapped, slamming her glass of pumpkin juice on the table and sending Harry and Ron jumping. "Would you two mind being depressed somewhere else? As far as I can remember, I never agreed to be your agony witch."

"But it's so lonely without Hermione..." Ron moaned, pouting childishly as he took a swig of butterbeer. Ginny gave him a glare which resembled very much that of Mrs. Weasley's and Ron stopped pouting at once.

Harry rested his head in his arms and sighed again, ignoring Ginny's glare. He didn't propose to Hermione. He missed his chance. Now Hermione was living, as a couple with the world's greatest git and his arch enemy, Draco Malfoy. Why, oh why was this world so cruel?

"Okay. This is really getting stupid. Since Hermione's left, all you two've been doing is going to work, coming home and sitting there and moaning like a pair of old women!" Ginny hissed. She was annoyed at repeating the same things to them over and over again for the past few weeks.

"What do you suggest we do?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Well you mister, you can stop being such a pathetic excuse for a boyfriend and go and take Lavender out on a date! If you don't see her soon, she's gonna dump you and with good reason."

Ron nodded obediantly and with a crack, apparated away.

"Ginny..."

"What?" she replied impatiently.

"Get me another butterbeer..."

-----------------

A few minutes later in Harry's apartment, Ginny was looking a lot happier as Harry massaged the lump on his head.

"You didn't have to hit that hard you know.." he moaned. Ginny smiled in satisfaction as she drank her tea.

"But honestly Harry, you need to pull yourself together. It's not like she's never coming back."

Harry sighed again.

"It's not that." he gazed at the ceiling. "I'm just disappointed of my stupidness."

"Aren't we all." Ginny nodded solemly, earning a glare. "Sorry, sorry. Continue?" she giggled.

"I was going to propose to Hermione."

Ginny's smile instantly vanished. "Oh."

"I've loved her for a while now, but never got to tell her. Now she's gone off and living with Malfoy of all people. I can't help but think that I've lost the chance." he sighed again.

Ginny stayed quiet. Her heart felt pained, listening to Harry speak of someone else in that way. She had known that Harry felt attracted to Hermione, but never knew this much.

After a good 5 minutes of silence, she finally spoke. "Maybe...you should...start looking at what's in front of you rather then what's behind."

Harry looked up at her and smiled. She was right. Just because he missed a chance in the past, doesn't mean it's all over. He can ask later. "Thanks Gin, I can always count on you."

Ginny smiled. Did he finally understand now? "I'm glad."

"Do you want to come with me? When I go to meet Hermione."

"Meet her?" she asked slowly.

"Well, yeah. I don't want to miss the chance to propose again, like you said. There's another opportunity infront of me right? I'll go call Ron and ask him to come to."

With that, he apparated, leaving Ginny whose eyes were slowly filling with tears. "You still don't understand Harry..."

------------------------------------------

Okay I know I took a while to update and this chapter is really short, but I decided from now, my chapters will be shortish cuz I'll get bored writing long ones and it'll take too long. This way I'll post quicker. Sorry!

Please please review, it really helps me get writing! Thanks to everyone who does!

xxx

Candy Coated Bubbles 


End file.
